


Relapse

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [12]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Based on the events of Batgirl #25A night in a honeymoon suite.





	Relapse

It was just before sunrise, not that he could see it behind the thick blackout curtains, but his phone said that it’d light up Gotham around 5:45. It was 5:30 and he was standing in the bathroom washing his hands. The place was eerily quiet outside the sound of last drips of the faucet as the water stopped flowing. 

He should probably shave today, because stubble was growing in well passed a shadow full speed on a beard, but he hadn’t brought a razor with him. He’d managed to change only, so that Nightwing wasn’t seen checking into a hotel registered under The Waynes. 

Bruce hadn’t been expecting him back tonight, not that Bruce was expecting him at all. He was not entirely sold on Dick hanging around anyway. 

Babs was still asleep, curled up in the thick royal purple duvet, in the black negligee that was meant for the bride of Batman. He had on the matching boxers, sans the silk robe that had come with them, that were two sizes to big and rolled over his hips to compensate. 

In another life, this could have been our honeymoon suite.

For a moment, as the TV still played waterfall sounds, he let himself dream. Of a bungalow that opened up to a private beach. The smell of fresh sea air wafting in and filling the room with hints of coconut and pineapple. The pale orange and pinks mixing with light blue of the sunrise over the crashing waves on the shoreline, casting light on the discarded wedding dress hanging over a chair arm as his new bride slept. 

Barbara’s hair always had hints of gold when the sunlight caught it. 

Maybe this time they’d get to that next step. Maybe this time he’d buy a radiant canary diamond with surrounded by brilliant cut classic diamonds that also traced the white gold band and get on one knee and ask her the question, again. Maybe they’d plan a little seaside wedding in Honolulu or even a small Gotham ceremony that they were constantly worried would be crashed by the most wanted. Maybe they’d have a first dance with her head on his shoulder and their fingers laced together. Maybe they’d smash cake in each other’s faces, and stop drunk toasts from friends and he’d see Gordon cry over his daughter in white and Bruce would pretend he wasn’t crying but he would later and quietly tell Dick he was proud. And maybe they’d make that honeymoon on an island and have exactly the moment he’d dreamed of because they weren’t labeling this now but they might some day soon. 

Or maybe they’d break each other’s hearts again. 

He would or she would but most likely it’d be him, and they’d go back to their familiar place of loving each other from a distance.

“The first step is admitting you have a problem.” He sighed to himself, flicking off the light.

Dick crawled back into the king sized hotel bed, wrapping Babs in his arm and looking at the ceiling. For a few moments, he could pretend before he went back to deal with the Batman’s heartbreak. 

For now, it was just him and her and possibility. That was enough.


End file.
